


The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Part 1

by Jsounds



Series: The Chilling Adventures Of Sabrina: Part 1 [1]
Category: The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Ambrose Spellman, Bottom Harvey Kinkle, Bottom Tommy Kinkle, Brothers, Cheating, Gay, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Outside Sex, Phone Sex, Retelling, Sexting, Spoilers, TCAOS, Taboo, Teenagers, Top Harvey Kinkle, Top Luke Chalfant, Top Tommy Kinkle, gay porn, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: The residents of Greendale, both warlocks and mortals, find themselves horny and willing to fuck.





	1. October Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey finds himself getting a bit too intimate with his girlfriend’s cousin... And enjoys it.

(Harvey's POV)

"Save yourself, Sabrina!" I yelled after my girlfriend, laughing, as I goofily chased her towards her house/mortuary. It was a bit of a spooky place, it was sat near a thick woods. We had just seen a horror movie about zombies in the theatre and admittedly, I had been rather freaked out, unlike Sabrina.  
"No!"  
"I'm pretty scared!" I joked.  
"You seem very scared." Sabrina laughed.  
"They're in the woods!" I called out before making groans like a zombie.  
"No, I'm not scared. I'm not scared." Sabrina told me as I caught up to her.  
"They're coming to get you, Barbara!" I said, putting my arms out and walking like the undead.  
"Harvey Kinkle, the only person you're gonna scare is yourself!" Sabrina teased, before squealing as I ran up and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her high off the ground. She was pretty short, at least, compared to me, and light as a feather. She was beautiful though. I swirled her around before placing her on the steps leading up to her house.  
"Gotcha." I said before giving her a long kiss. "I got you something." I told her, looking into her face. Then, I took out the necklace I had gotten her from my pocket.  
"Harvey..." She said, touched. I hooked it around her neck.  
"I love you, Sabrina." I finally said. "I was gonna wait until your birthday to say that... but since we maybe can't celebrate together this year, I thought-"  
"I'm glad you didn't." Sabrina smiled. "I love it. And you." She said before kissing me again, passionately... I was kinda turned on by it. "Goodnight, Harvey."  
"Goodnight, Sabrina." I smiled. I watched as she went through her front door, then went to head off towards my truck.  
"Harvey, right?" A voice suddenly said, making me jump. I looked around until I saw behind me was Sabrina's cousin, Ambrose, who I had only met once before.  
"Oh... Urrr... Yeah?" I nodded - where the hell did he come from?  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He half laughed, walking towards me. He was only wearing an open dressing gown and a pair of baggy pants, so his bare body was sort of out in the open. I was surprised he wasn't too cold. I was wearing a brown jacket over a button down shirt and a pair of jeans.  
"No, it's cool." I smiled, a bit awkwardly.  
"You two are so adorable." He chuckled.  
"Oh... Shes the adorable one, trust me." I half laughed.  
"I don't know about that, you're very cute looking." Ambrose winked, now getting very close.  
"Ahaha, thanks." I blushed, trying not to stare at his body too much.  
"If I was her, I'd have taken you inside." Ambrose told me, blatantly checking me out.  
"What-what do you mean?" I blushed even more.  
"Well... I'm just saying, Sabrina doesn't know how lucky she is. A boy who looks as good as you, I'd want you as soon as possible." Ambrose continued, before placing a finger at the center of my chest and then running it down my body. My throat went dry as I looked at my girlfriend's cousin in the eyes, feeling incredibly turned on by him.  
"What-What are you doing?" I finally said.  
"I'm hitting on you. What does it look like?" Ambrose chuckled.  
"But-but-but Sabrina. I can't-"  
"She won't find out. And I can see you need some help." Ambrose told me, before looking down at the lump in my jeans. I wasn't sure what to do. My brain said no but my cock said yes. Ambrose placed a hand on my cheek and then slowly leaned in for a kiss. 

(Ambrose's POV)

I'm such a dick. I shouldn't be doing this. This is my cousin's boyfriend! But fuck, she had good taste. And she'd be leaving him, soon, anyway, so it wasn't too bad, right? I had seen Harvey drop Sabrina off many times and God he was so cute I couldn't resist him anymore. So, here I was, kissing him in the night, by Harvey's truck. It was so far down the road, Sabrina would never see us from any windows. Harvey's lips were pretty still to begin with, I guess he was hesitant and confused, but eventually he began kissing back. When I knew he was onboard, I began pushing him backwards until I was pinning him back against the side of his truck. His hands began running up and down my body, exploring another male's form. I began unbuttoning his shirt, wanting to see the younger, mortal boy's body.  
"I really shouldn't be doing this..." Harvey muttered as I kissed the milky white skin on his neck.  
"Mmmm, isn't that what makes this so perfect?" I whispered as I undid the last button.  
"I barely know you..." Harvey said.  
"Yet you love this so much..." I smirked before groping his crotch.  
"Ohhh, fuck..." Harvey whimpered at my touch.  
"That's what I thought." I said before taking his hand and bringing him around to the back of his truck. I jumped up to the cargo bed of the truck, and then put an arm out to help Harvey up.  
"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Harvey asked, nervously.  
"I won't if you won't." I smiled, running a hand down his chest and abs - fuck he was hot!

(Harvey's POV)

What was I doing? Was I a terrible person? I watched as Ambrose ran his hands up and down my body, before letting the robe he had on, slip off his body. Shit, he was really hot. I can't believe my first sexual experience was gonna be with my girlfriend's male cousin.  
"Lemme help you with that..." Ambrose said before gripping my shirt and jacket and pushing it down my arms until it fell onto the floor of the truck beneath us. The cold air wrapped around our bodies, making our nipples stiffen. "No need to be nervous, Harvey. Nothing bad will happen." Ambrose assured me before leaning in and kissing me again. I kissed back, knowing I wanted this. I really did. I wrapped my arms around his body, as his hands ran down my back until placing themselves on both my ass cheeks, gripping them hard. I had fantasised about guys before, sometimes about the guys on the football team, but I never thought I'd actually ever do anything - especially as my Dad has some 'thoughts' about queers. Yet here I was, feeling up Ambrose's muscular body. His fingers were soon fumbling at my belt as our tongues played with each other, until he finally undid it and let my jeans fall around my ankles. I was left in my pair of black briefs, out in the open.  
"Sabrina is wasting her time." Ambrose smirked before groping my crotch.  
"Fuh... She's not ready." I defended before he pushed my briefs down as well, letting my cock out.  
"Well, I certainly am." Ambrose scoffed before wrapping his fingers around my shaft and giving it a stroke.  
"Ohhhh fuck..." I groaned, loving this so much, before Ambrose leaned his head in and took one of my nipples into his mouth, still stroking my cock. "O-Oh my God, Ambrose..." I moaned, gripping his hair as I felt his tongue swirl around my nipple's nub. All doubts and worries had left my mind and all I cared about was having fun with Ambrose. 

(Ambrose's POV) 

I sucked hard on Harvey's nipple, as I stroked his 6 and a half inch cock, which was leaking already. I loved seducing my virgins.  
"It-It feels really good..." Harvey moaned.  
"I know it does, baby. You wanna fuck me?" I whispered before running a tongue up between his pecs.  
"I-I've never done it before..." Harvey warned me.  
"Oh, baby, that just makes me want it more." I assured him, before giving him a peck on the lips.  
"Really?" Harvey asked, surprised.  
"Fuck yeah." I nodded before turning around and as I bent over, I pulled down my pants, giving him a full view of my ass. I used the side of the cargo bed to lean my arms against.  
"Damn..." Harvey muttered.  
"Don't be afraid. Just fuck me. Put it inside me." I told him.  
"A-Are you sure?" Harvey asked, stepping closer. "Do I not need lube or a condo-"  
"No. Just put it in me. And don't be gentle. I like it rough." I instructed him.  
"O-Okay..." Harvey said before I felt the tip of his cock at the entrance of my hole. I slowly felt the head of his dick push through. It was excruciatingly slow, though. So, I thrusted my ass backwards, forcing Harvey's entire cock inside me at once. "Ohhhh my God..." Harvey gasped, gripping my hips.  
"Ohhhh yeah, baby, that's what I wanted..." I growled, feeling his cock throb inside me. 

(Harvey's POV) 

Shit, his asshole felt incredible! Better than I had ever imagined it! It was so warm and tight and feeling it around me so quickly was making me feel high as a kite.  
"Fuck me!" Ambrose commanded. So, I gripped onto Ambrose's hips and began thrusting my hips back and forth, which only made it feel even better. "Yeah, that's it, Harvey... Feels good, doesn't it?" Ambrose purred, pushing his ass back to meet my thrusts halfway.  
"It does... Ambrose it feels reaaaaally good." I moaned, trying to go harder and faster for him.  
"Yeaaaah, you do, too, baby. Such a nice size..." Ambrose said, stroking his own 8 inch cock. The truck was rocking ever so slightly as I thrusted into my girlfriend's cousin, while my tightening balls were slapping against his bare skin. I could feel the climax approaching. "I-I'm gonna cum, Ambrose!" I warned him.  
"Do it, Harvey. Cum inside me... Fill me up..." Ambrose demanded and hearing those words was enough for me. I plunged myself deep inside him before I began unloading inside him.  
"Ohhhhhh fuckkkkk! Oh fuck! Mmmmmmm..." I moaned loudly.  
"Oh Praise Satan!" Ambrose moaned too, before spraying cum onto my truck. I was a bit taken aback by his choice of words but I didn't care enough to question it, as I was still emptying my balls into his ass. 

(Ambrose's POV) 

When Harvey pulled out, we both collapsed onto the truck, panting and breathing heavily, sitting on opposite sides.  
"Was that... Was that a huge mistake?" Harvey asked, unsure.  
"Felt too good to be a mistake." I half laughed, feeling his cum slowly ooze out.  
"But I'm... I'm a cheater..." Harvey said, looking guilty.  
"It's only cheating if you get caught. Harvey, I know you enjoyed it. And I know you love her. Don't worry I won't tell anyone, but I wanna do this again." I told him.  
"But... It's wrong..." Harvey said. I crawled over and got on his lap, straddling him.  
"Does it feel wrong?" I whispered, looking into his eyes.  
"N-No..." Harvey admitted.  
"Then for Satan's sake, don't let this be a one time thing." I told him before kissing him. He couldn't help but kiss me back.  
"I did really enjoy that..." Harvey admitted, when I broke off.  
"That's my boy." I smirked.  
"I-I do need to go home, through. My Dad will be expecting me." Harvey told me.  
"Fine." I sighed, standing up off him. "I suggest putting your clothes on, now, then, before I start bouncing on your cock."  
"Okay, hahaha..." Harvey said. 

We both pulled our clothes on and Harvey was soon in the driver's seat, but with the window down.  
"I can't wait to do this again." I smirked before giving him a kiss.  
"Honestly, me neither." Harvey half laughed.  
"And you're sure you don't wanna go a second round?" I asked, hopefully, before giving him another kiss.  
"I really have to go." Harvey insisted.  
"Fine. Drive safely." I told him.  
"I will." Harvey said. We shared one last kiss before I watched him drive away.


	2. The Dark Baptism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey makes a surprise visit to the Spellman’s but not to see Sabrina. Then, when Halloween comes and Harvey’s in a Miner’s costume, the two can’t keep their hands off each other...

Part 1

(Ambrose's POV)

It was the dead of night. I was in bed, in nothing but a pair of white briefs, trying to sleep whilst not feeling sleepy at all. That was until I heard an engine outside.  
"Who the hell is here at this time?" I frowned, getting out of bed. I walked over to my window and looked out to see it was Harvey's truck! "Oooh..." I smirked. I snuck downstairs as the rest of the family slept and went over to the front door and opened it. I found Harvey, looking as though he had been contemplating on whether or not to knock or something. "May I help you?" I asked, amused, as I swung open the door, still in my briefs.  
"Ambrose! Thank God... I-I was thinking about you." Harvey admitted, clearly checking me out.  
"Oh yeah?" I smirked.  
"Y-Yeah. I was wondering if... If we could..." He looked a bit embarrassed.  
"Fuck?" I scoffed.  
"Well... Yeah." Harvey half laughed.  
"Gimme a kiss." I chuckled, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him into a kiss. He was wearing a dark plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. His hands immediately began running all over my body as our lips danced once again, while I shut the door behind him.

(Harvey's POV)

Fuck, I missed this! I really, really missed this and it had only been a day! Ambrose broke off and grabbed me by the belt buckle, before leading me up the stairs. He pressed a finger to his lips as we passed what I assumed was Sabrina's bedroom. The house was pretty strange, very old fashioned and almost gothic looking. I was still being dragged by the belt buckle until we finally came up to the attic which was also Ambrose's bedroom. It wasn't fancy but it was very lived-in and comfy looking.  
"Whatcha think?" Ambrose asked.  
"I love it." I smiled before giving him a kiss.  
"I feel a little underdressed." Ambrose smirked, looking down at his hardon his in briefs.  
"Lemme see if I can fix that." I said before unbuttoning my shirt all the way down and throwing it away, then unbuckling my belt and undoing my jeans, then kicking those off too. I was left in my pair of navy briefs. "Better?"  
"Much better." Ambrose smirked before gripping me by the arms and then throwing me onto his mattress. Then he practically pounced on top of me and crashed his lips into mine. 

(Ambrose's POV)

I was happy to see Harvey's confidence had grown a bit and that he had showed up at all. I was grinding my bulge into his as we made out, hungrily, in my bed, with his girlfriend in the same house.  
"Better than a truck, huh?" I whispered.  
"So much better." Harvey nodded.  
"Can you be quiet? Don't wanna wake Sabrina up, now do we?" I reminded him, inbetween kisses on his neck.  
"Can you?" Harvey returned, groping my ass.  
"Oooh, you cocky bitch..." I said before kissing him again. I felt his hands go under my briefs and grope my mounds of flesh. Our hard cocks, meanwhile, were rubbing together through the cotton.  
"I-I really wanna fuck you, again." Harvey muttered between kisses.  
"Good because I wanna ride you." I said before gripping the hem of his briefs and pulling them straight off his legs. Fuck, it's such a nice dick.  
"How does Sabrina not jump on your dick every chance she gets?" I sighed, looking down at him.  
"I could ask the same question to you." Harvey smirked before sitting up and then taking one of my nipples into his mouth. 

(Harvey's POV)

I sucked on Ambrose's nipple as the Spellman kneeled in front of me. He gripped my hair as I tasted the perky nipple.  
"Ohhhh, yeaaaaah... That's nice, Harv..." Ambrose purred, teaching down and pinching one of my nipples in return. I moved onto his second nipple, as he pinched mine hard, making me whimper slightly. "Don't be afraid to nibble on them a bit." Ambrose told me. I did as he suggested and took the nipple between my teeth. "Fuuuuuuck yeaaaah, Satan... Thaaaats it..." Ambrose moaned, which made me pause and look up at him.  
"Why do you say that?" I asked, too curious to ignore it.  
"Oh, urrr... Family quirk?" Ambrose shrugged. Then suddenly, he pushed me so I was laying down again. Then I watched as he kissed his way down my body, down my chest and stomach until finally getting to my hard cock. I watched as he opened his mouth and then let the entire cock into his throat!  
"Hoooooooooly shit!" I gasped, both at the fact he didn't choke on it once and the feeling of his warm, wet mouth around it. He smirked around my shaft, smug, before bobbing his head up and down. "Fuck, Ambrose..." I groaned, gripping his hair. He was sucking hard, deepthroating the whole thing with ease. "You're so good..." I shuddered when he swirled his tongue around the head. "Y-You might wanna stop or-or I'm gonna cum..." I warned him. Ambrose came off my cock with a pop.  
"It's tempting but I'd rather you cum in my ass again." Ambrose said, crawling back up my body and then kissing me. 

(Ambrose's POV) 

I made out with my new boy-toy, whilst taking off my briefs, finally letting my cock out. Our lips and tongues danced together as our hard dicks rubbed against each other. He was a really good kisser, Sabrina was so fucking lucky.  
"Let me fuck you... I wanna fuck you..." Harvey whispered between kisses.  
"Mmmmm, I want that too." I told him, before sitting up. I let my ass hover over his hard cock. "You ready?" I asked him.  
"So fucking ready." Harvey nodded. So, I just dropped onto his cock. I forced every inch inside me at once.  
"Argh, fuck!" I grunted.  
"Holy shit!" Harvey gasped. I fucking loved doing this!  
"Mmmm, that feels good..." I said, looking down at the cutie.  
"You're so hot." Harvey told me, reaching up and groping my pecs.  
"You too, darling." I winked before beginning to bounce my ass up and down, fucking myself on Harvey's long cock.  
"Fuckkk, it feels so good." Harvey moaned as I continued going up and down.  
"Shhh... Remember?" I hissed, knowing Sabrina was only a floor beneath us.  
"Shit, sorry." Harvey blushed.  
"It's okay, baby." I winked, reaching down and pinching his nipples hard.  
"Mmmmmph!" Harvey whimpered, biting his bottom lip. 

(Harvey's POV)

This was too much! Watching Ambrose's hot, muscular body raising up and down on my cock, whilst he was reaching down and pinching my nipples, giving me a mixture of pain and pleasure. Having to keep quiet because of my girlfriend downstairs was almost torturous.  
"Your ass is amazing..." I muttered, watching the sweat form on his body.  
"Your cock is amazing, Harv. Mmmm, it feels so good inside me..." Ambrose purred. "Glad I convinced you to do this?" He asked.  
"Yeah, Ambrose. You're exactly what I needed..." I nodded, gripping his ass cheeks and thrusting upwards.  
"Yeah, that's it... Fuck my ass, Harvey..." Ambrose grunted. I took his hard cock into my hand and began stroking it as I thrusted into him. "Ohhhh yeah, Harv, that's goooood..." Ambrose groaned as he leaked onto my hands. "Shiiiit, Harvey, I'm gonna cum..." Ambrose warned me, which was lucky as I was gonna climax soon as well.  
"Me-Me too, Ambrose..." I whimpered, stretching my legs out.  
"O-Oh Satan!" Ambrose grunted, rolling his head back. The cock in my hand began shooting all over my body, from my face down to my abs.  
"Oh yeah, Ambrose!" I moaned, thrusting deep into him and unloading inside him. "Hooooly shit..." 

(Ambrose's POV)

I watched Harvey's face show pure ecstasy as he filled me up with his seed and when he was done, he dropped his hips to the mattress.  
"That was... Fuck..." Harvey panted as I dismounted from his cock.  
"You are incredible." I told him before leaning down and then licking up all the cum on his abs.  
"You're just so hot..." Harvey said, as I licked his body clean, before moving onto his face.  
"Mmmhmmm... You too, hot stuff." I whispered, licking the drops of cum off his face, as his placed his hands on my lower back. I eventually kissed him, sharing some of my cum between our mouths.  
"You're amazing." Harvey whispered before I flopped down on the mattress beside him.  
"You too, Harv. You can sleep here, if you want. We'll just wake up early and you can say you got here to surprise Sabrina or something." I told him.  
"Thank you." Harvey said before cuddling up to me.  
"No, thank you." I chuckled.

——————————————————————————

Part 2

(Ambrose's POV)

I heard a knock at the door. It was the night of the Dark Baptism for my dear cousin, Sabrina, but beforehand she was going to a party. And none other than Harvey, was picking her up. I opened the door and there he was, wearing a miner's costume I presume he borrowed from his Dad.  
"How cute. You're dressed as your future." I smirked, checking him out. He looked hot in the miner hat, dungarees and jacket. I was wearing a dark red tank top, under a silk red scarf and a red and black patterned silk robe.  
"It was kinda last minute... Borrowed it from my brother." Harvey said, coming in and shutting the door behind him.  
"I'm teasing. It looks hot." I winked.  
"So is... Sabrina down here?" Harvey asked, scanning the room.  
"Not yet." I smirked. "Why? You in a rush?"  
"The opposite, actually." Harvey said before pushing me into a wooden post.  
"Woah.." I said, surprised, before he went down to his knees. He pulled down my baggy trousers and let out my soft cock.  
"I need this..." He said before taking my cock into his mouth.  
"Damn..." I shuddered as my cock grew in his warm, wet mouth. I kept watch of the stairs, making sure Sabrina wasn't coming down. However, my eyes kept returning to the cute boy in the Miner's helmet, who was looking up at me with his big, brown, innocent eyes. "Thaaaaats it, baby... Fuuckkk yeah..." I purred, watching as he took as much of my cock as he could, but gagging when he tried to take it all. "Don't worry, you'll get there one day. Takes practice." I told him, amused. He was sucking a little amateurish but fuck it still felt good. He wasn't holding back, sucking as hard and fast as he could, clearly wanting me to cum ASAP and I knew I wouldn't last long. 

(Harvey's POV)

I was swallowing as much as I could, drooling around the Spellman's shaft. My girlfriend could walk in on us at any minute but I kinda loved that. I loved the thrill. I had never sucked a cock before, but I really enjoyed doing it, making the man above me moan quietly. I ran my hands upwards, under Ambrose's tank top, so I could feel up his body.  
"Yeaaaaah, Harv... Keep going..." He moaned as I moved my hands back down, then around to his ass, giving both the cheeks a squeeze. "That feels so good, baby..." Ambrose groaned, looking down at me. I continued going as fast as possible, slurping on his meaty cock. "Oh, Satan, I'm gonna cum..." Ambrose grunted. He held my head by the helmet and his knees buckled slightly. Then, his cock twitched in my mouth and he began unloading into my mouth. I tried to swallow every drop, not wanting to waste any. "Damn, baby..." Ambrose panted, relaxing against the post as I slipped the cock out of my mouth. 

He stuffed his cock back into his pants as I wiped the saliva off my lips. I stood back up and gave him a kiss.  
"You're a naughty bastard." Ambrose told me, with a dirty smirk.  
"You're just a bad influence." I returned.  
"SABRINAAAAA!!!" Ambrose yelled, suddenly, at the top of his voice, making me jump slightly. "You might want to have this before she kisses you." Ambrose told me, before picking up a bowl of mints on a counter.  
"You can come to the party with us, if you want?" I offered, taking a mint.  
"Thanks, but if I'm risking banishment to the Nether Realm, it's going to be for something other than a high school masquerade." Ambrose scoffed, gently giving my dungarees a tug.  
"Nether Realm?" I frowned, confused.  
"He's kidding, Harvey." A voice said. I looked over to see Sabrina on the stairs, in a white dress, which made her look as if she was a bride. Ambrose, amused at my expression as I looked at my beautiful girlfriend, walked away, leaving us alone.


	3. The Trial of Sabrina Spellman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Tommy discover a new brotherly love. Meanwhile, Ambrose meets a boy named Luke.

(Harvey's POV)

I was in my bedroom tonight, drawing away. It was dimly lit inside, but that's how I liked it. Tommy, my big brother who I absolutely love, had wondered in and was going through my drawings.  
"Hey, these are good, Harv." He smiled, looking over at me. "I mean, they're messed up... You're a twisted little weirdo."  
"Thanks Tommy." I said with a smile. Ever since Ambrose, I had looked at Tommy in a new light. He was... Really hot. He was wearing a dark grey, long sleeved top that hugged his body really nicely and a necklace dangled around his neck. He was also wearing a pair of black jeans. "I showed them to the guy that runs the bookstore." I smiled.  
"The vampire guy, you mean?" Tommy asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed.  
"Dr. Cerberus, yeah." I chuckled. "He said I could do some posters for his store. Maybe even work there weekends, if I wanted." I beamed.  
"That your idea of a joke?" My Dad's drunk voice said. He was standing there in my doorway.  
"You want to hang out in the back of a comic book shop with some pervert who plays dress-up?" He continued, lowering my mood drastically.  
"Dad, jeez, relax." Tommy said, nervously.  
"You want a job, Harvey? I've got a job for you. In the mines. You'll start with a shift this week." Dad told me.  
"Dad, we can manage fine without-"  
"You heard him, Tom. Your brother's ready to work, and I'm giving him work. End of story." Dad decided, before leaving my room.  
"Shit, Harvey, I'm so sorry." Tommy said to me, before my phone beside him buzzed, but I was too busy having a small panic.  
"It's not your fault. Why does he have to make me go down to the mines? Does he not know what that does to me?" I asked, worried.  
"Who's Ambrose?" Tommy asked, looking down at my phone.  
"Oh, nobody." I went to grab my phone but he snatched it before I could.  
"'Wanna come over tonight? Winky face'? 'I miss your cock'?" Tommy read out, making me go bright red.  
"It's just a joke." I told him, taking the phone off him.  
"Is it? Doesn't look like it... So? Who's Ambrose? And what happened to Sabrina?" Tommy asked me, looking more amused than anything.  
"Can you... Can you keep a secret?" I asked, closing the door, worried.  
"Sure, man. What's going on?" Tommy said.  
"I... I've been... Experimenting." I confessed.  
"That's okay, dude. I... I've been wanting to experiment too, honestly." Tommy admitted.  
"Really?" I gasped.  
"Yeah. So who's this Ambrose?" Tommy asked.  
"Sa-Sabrina's cousin." I admitted, sheepishly.  
"Shit, Harvey, you sneaky bastard." Tommy chuckled, giving me a playful push.  
"He's really hot, Tommy." I told him, in defence.  
"He must be. So... You like to experiment?" Tommy asked.  
"It's amaaaazing. Especially as Sabrina never wants to do anything." I beamed.  
"Well... Maybe... Maybe you don't have to sneak around Sabrina's house to experiment." Tommy began.  
"Whatcha mean?" I frowned as he stepped closer to me.  
"Well, maybe, you don't even have to leave this house." Tommy smirked before leaning in and KISSING ME. 

(Tommy's POV)

Fucking finally. I had wanted Harvey for so long but since he started dating Sabrina I figured he must be straight. Guess I was wrong. My little brother kissed me back and even wrapped his arms around my body. Our lips began dancing together, as I cradled his head. We kissed for a while and when I broke off, I nuzzled my forehead against his. He was wearing a dark grey plaid shirt and a pair of black jeans.  
"Woah..." Harvey whispered, in shock.  
"You okay, baby bro?" I asked, caringly.  
"Amazing." Harvey said before kissing me again. This time it was even more heated, as he let his hands travel beneath my shirt and I nibbled a bit on his bottom lip. Soon, he pulled my shirt up over my head and threw it across the room. "I can finally say it. Tommy, you're hot as fuck." He half laughed, running his hands down my body.  
"Awh, Harvey, you're so cute." I said, before suddenly thinking... Dad. "Hang on..." I told my brother before going over to the door and then pulling Harvey's desk in front of it, so that it would stop our Dad from walking in on us. "Dad would actually kill us if he saw us." I reasoned before turning around to see Harvey had taken off his own shirt.  
"Smart idea." He said as I took in his sexy body.  
"Damn, my little bro got ripped." I smirked, coming back over and running my finger tips down his abs.  
"Not as ripped as you." Harvey blushed.  
"You will, baby." I whispered before kissing him again.

(Harvey's POV) 

Tommy pushed me backwards until we both fell back onto my bed. He hungrily attacked my lips whilst grinding into me, as my hands touched every inch of his bare skin. I couldn't believe I was making out with my older brother! Yet again, what I was doing was so wrong, yet felt so right! What was wrong with me?  
"I've wanted to fuck this pretty ass for so long, Harvey." Tommy muttered, unbuckling my belt.  
"Fuck, Tommy, I want it!" I breathed before he pulled off my jeans and boxers in one swift motion, leaving me naked below him.  
"Oh shit, bro... You're gorgeous." He told me, looking as though he was memorising my body. He quickly got off the bed so he could take off his own jeans and boxers, leaving him completely naked. His thick, 7 and a half inch cock stood proudly.  
"Fuck... Tommy you're so hot!" I whimpered before he got back on top of me.  
"This is gonna be fun..." Tommy smirked before kissing me, letting our naked bodies wrap around each other.

(Tommy's POV)

Our cocks were rubbing against each other as my brother's legs wrapped around my waist. I wanted him and he wanted me. Kissing him was so addictive, like a drug. I knew it was wrong but I didn't want to stop.  
"Mmmm, Tommy..." Harvey whispered between kisses.  
"Want me to fuck you, baby bro?" I said, kissing his neck.  
"Yeah... Yeah, I do." Harvey nodded as I began kissing down his body.  
"'Me too..." I said, kissing down his abs. Harvey looked down at me with an expression of excitement as my lips drew closer to his beautiful cock. Without wasting anymore time, I took it into my mouth.  
"Mmmmmmm yeaaaaaaah..." Harvey purred as I took as much as I could down my throat, but had to stop about an inch away from the base. "Tommy, that feels great..." He whispered as I began bobbing my head up and down, feeling his fingers grip my hair. 

(Harvey's POV)

Fuck, it felt good! Maybe not quite as skilled as Ambrose, but the hunger and passion Tommy had was intoxicating. I watched as my older brother sucked me off, before finally popping off.  
"Why'd you stop?" I pouted before he pushed my legs upwards. He pushed them until my knees were by my chest and my asshole was exposed. Then, Tommy gave one long, slow lick up my crack. "Oohohohoho fuckkkk..." I shuddered.  
"Mmmmm, Harvey, you taste good." Tommy smirked before burying his face into my ass.  
"Hoooly crap..." I gasped, gripping the bed sheets. His tongue was hungrily eating me out, almost animalistically, making me have to bite my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning loudly. It felt weird but it also felt really good - it was something I had never experienced before. He was stroking my cock as he ate me out, I could feel his tongue fuck me.  
"Fuck, Tommy, I want it so bad!" I whimpered.  
"Mmmm, me too, Harvey." 

(Tommy's POV)

I crawled up Harvey's body and straddled his chest, letting my cock dangle in front of his face. He looked at it with wide, lustful eyes.  
"Make it nice and wet for me, bro." I muttered. He opened his lips and I let it fill his mouth. "Ohhhhh yeaaaaah..." I groaned as his wet warmth consumed my shaft. I kept going till he gagged, so I knew his limits. Then, I began thrusting back and forth into Harvey's mouth as he reached around and groped my ass, sucking on my hard as rock, cock. "That's it, Harvey, fuck... That feels so good..." I said, gripping his fluffy, brown hair. He moaned around my cock, which sent a chill down my spine as I felt the vibrations around my meat. One of Harvey's fingers began rubbing against my hole, between my asscheeks, trying to make me feel as much pleasure as possible. "Harvey, you're so fucking amazing... Why did it take us so long?" I grunted as his finger slid into me.  
"I don't know but I don't ever want to stop." Harvey breathed, giving his jaw a break, but giving the tip of my cock a slurp.  
"Me neither... I love you, Harvey." I told him.  
"I-I love you too, Tommy." My little brother said, blushing a bit. I moved back a bit, so I could kiss him. We kissed passionately, this time with less lust and more affection. We've both always had a strong bond - having to be there for each other as our abusive father never would. I really did love him. Our naked bodies rubbed against each other as our lips smacked. "I-I want it Tommy! I need it!" Harvey whimpered. 

(Harvey's POV) 

So, Tommy got in position. I wrapped my legs around his waist, with his hands on either side of my head, using the bed to prop himself up. I could feel his leaking tip against my hole. Ambrose never fucked me, so this was gonna be a first time for both me and my brother.  
"You ready, baby?" Tommy whispered before spitting on his cock. Of all the people in the world to do this, Tommy was the one I trusted the most.  
"Yes, Tommy. I'm ready." I told him, desperate to feel him inside me. Slowly, Tommy began pushing his cock into me. It burned to begin with, as more and more of him filled me up.  
"Sssssssssshit, Tommy..." I hissed, gripping his arms.  
"D-Do you want me to stop?" Tommy asked, concerned.  
"No... No, keep going." I told him. I knew there'd be some pleasure soon, considering how much Ambrose loved it. So, Tommy continued pushing more and more of him inside me, until he was balls deep.  
"Shit, Harv... You're... That feels really good." Tommy muttered.  
"Fuck me, bro." I told him, wanting to feel the pleasure, too. So, Tommy began thrusting his hips slowly, back and forth with short motions. And gradually, the pain was overcome with pleasure. "Fuckkkk yeah, Tommy... Ha-Harder." I groaned.  
"Yeaaah, you're really tight, baby bro..." He muttered, making his thrusts longer and faster. His face was beautiful as he moved his hips, with an expression of ecstasy.  
"It feels so good, Tommy... Mmmm, yeaaaaah..." I moaned, quietly, not wanting to alert our Dad.  
"You too, baby. It's so tight and... Urgh fuck..." Tommy grunted.  
"You're so big..." I muttered.

(Tommy's POV)

Fuck he felt amazing. His hole was like a tight, warm vice hugging my cock, making me feel like an idiot for never doing this before. Watching Harvey's face, filled with pleasure, from my thrusts, made me feel like the best big brother in the world - even though what we were doing was pretty fucked up. But if it felt this good, how wrong could it be?  
"Kiss me, Tommy..." Harvey whimpered, legs wrapped around my sweaty body. I didn't hesitate to lean down and kiss him, passionately. Our lips clumsily kissed as I thrusted into him, making love to my younger brother. We moaned into each other's mouths, as my balls slapped against his ass. Even the bed was creaking under our weight, but thankfully not too loud.  
"I love you, Harvey..." I whispered, breaking off and pressing my forehead against his. I looked into his brown, beautiful, innocent eyes.  
"Oh, Tommy... I-I love you too." Harvey said, before kissing me again. "I'm... I'm gonna cum, Tommy."  
"Me too, baby. Let's-Let's do it together..." I muttered, taking his cock in my fingers and stroking.  
"Mmmmmm yeah, Tommy... Holy shit... Mmmmm..." Harvey moaned quietly, biting his lip. My climax rushed through my body, as I gave one last, deep thrust into my beautiful sibling.  
"Argh, fuck yeah!" I grunted.  
"Ohhhhh yeaaaaaah!" Harvey moaned, arching his back and unloading onto his skinny but muscular body.  
"Oh yeah, Harvey... Mmmmmm... Fuck..." I groaned, as we both finished. 

(Harvey's POV)

My older brother collapsed on the bed beside me, as we both panted, covered in sweat. We both laughed quietly after a moment of silence, amused at what we had just done.  
"Was that a huge mistake?" Tommy asked, unsure.  
"Didn't feel like it." I half laughed, as it was similar to what I said from my first time with Ambrose.  
"You're right, it didn't. Damn, Harvey... We've been missing out." Tommy told me.  
"We have. Let's make sure we don't waste anymore time and do that more often, then." I suggested.  
"Definitely. I love you, Harvey." Tommy whispered.  
"I love you too." I said before he kissed me. 

—————————————————————

 

(Ambrose's POV)

I was at home, in a dressing gown and a pair of white briefs, reading in my bedroom. Sabrina was doing her trial so I was home alone, which was nice. I was thinking about the boy I had met earlier, Luke. He was so handsome and was clearly sending me signals. As I read, I heard a loud knock on my window. It kept going. Confused, I approached it, a little spooked out by it. It was stained glass so I couldn't see out of it. I reached to the corner of the window, hesitantly about to open it.  
"Pssst! Open the window, Mark!" A voice hissed. I jumped a mile before I realised who it was - Luke! He was standing there in my room. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and pants, then also a black top underneath.  
"Judas Priest!" I gasped. "Luke... how did you get in here?" I asked, shocked.  
"You invited me earlier, remember?" He said with a cheeky smile.  
"So what, you're a vampire?" I asked, apprehensively.  
"No, I'm a warlock." Luke answered. "Like Connor was. Like you are. Aren't you?" However he could see my eyes were distracted from checking him out. So, he rushed over and crashed his lips against mine. As we kissed, he took off his own jacket and I took off my robe. He was feeling my body all over as I was pulling at his black top, until he finally let me bring it up over his head. A sexy set of abs and pecs were revealed, practically making me drool.  
"Lord Satan, you look stunning." I muttered, running a hand down his body.  
"You too." Luke smirked before grabbing me and throwing me onto my bed. 

(Luke's POV) 

I let Ambrose watch as I unbuttoned my pants and stripped them off, letting him enjoy the show. Beneath I had only been wearing a pair of black briefs.  
"I want you to fuck me." Ambrose muttered.  
"I know you do." I smirked, getting on top of Ambrose, on his bed and continued making out with the other horny warlock. I was grinding my hips into him, letting out hardons rub against each other. I let Ambrose roll us over, so he could get on top of me.  
"Get my dick nice and wet, baby." I said, between kisses as he began pulling my briefs down. My 8 inch cock was freed and standing excitedly.  
"You should come here more often." Ambrose whispered, taking it in his hand and giving it a stroke.  
"Make me want to." I said, with a dirty look. On a mission to prove himself, Ambrose wrapped his lips around the head of my cock and let it fill his mouth, completely swallowing it. "Shiiiiiit, Ambrose... That's impressive." I purred, gripping his hair. I watched as his head went up and down, slobbering over my shaft as he looked up at me. "Hands and knees. Right now." I growled.

(Ambrose's POV)

I did as the mysterious Luke asked. I took his cock out of my mouth and then got on my hands and knees, on the bed. I wanted Luke so badly. After getting on all fours, the boy got behind me and I soon felt his cock press against my hole.  
"You ready?" He asked me but before even letting me answer, he pushed the whole thing inside me, with one quick thrust.  
"Ohhhhhhh fuck!" I groaned, digging my nails into the mattress.  
"Fuck... Sorry, I'm impatient." Luke said with a dirty smile, before thrusting back and forth into me.  
"Mmmmm yeah, Luke... Fuck me..." I moaned, feeling his thick cock fuck me raw.  
"Yeaaah, Ambrose, it feels so good! Nice and tight, baby!" He said before spanking my ass.  
"Mmmmmm, harder Luke..." I muttered, wanting more. He gripped my hips harder, enough to give a mortal bruises, as he continued smashing into me. "Fuck, yes! Give it to me! Fuck me!" I moaned, feeling myself get sweatier and sweatier as I listened to Luke's balls slapping against my skin. 

(Luke's POV)

Oh my God, I loved his British accent. As he begged me to keep fucking him, moaning my name, it was enough to drive me wild. My hips were practically a blur as I thrusted into him, hearing the floorboards beneath us creak at our movement. I leaned down and kissed his upper back and shoulder, whilst wrapping my arms around his muscular body, feeling the Warlock up.  
"Ohhh, Luke, you're so big..." Ambrose groaned as I even nipped at his skin with my teeth, wanting him to keep making noises. "You're amazing..." He said.  
"I know, you love it, don't you?" I whispered near his ear and watched as goosebumps ran over his skin. "You love it when I make you my bitch..."  
"I do, Nick... I love it..." Ambrose whimpered beneath me.  
"You're gonna cum, aren't you?" I smirked, knowingly, though I was close too.  
"Y-Yeah, Luke... I am..." Ambrose grunted.  
"Do it, Ambrose. Cum for me!" I growled, going deep and hard into him.  
"A-Argh, fuck!" He grunted as he began unloading onto his bed.  
"Fuckkkk yeaaah..." I moaned out, before shooting my own load deep into Ambrose's hole. 

When I was done, I pulled out and then we both collapsed onto the mattress beside each other, panting.  
"You... Are something special." Ambrose said.  
"You too, babe." I winked.

—————————————————————

 

(Harvey's POV)

I was at home, drawing in my dimly lit room. I had tried working in the mines but it was no use. My crippling fear wouldn't allow me to step foot inside, so Tommy told me to come home, where I'd be safe. He really did care about me. I was wearing a green and blue plaid shirt and a pair of black jeans.  
"HARVEY!" My Dad's voice yelled before I heard the front door slam. I panicked and gathered all my drawings, not wanting him to see them, so I put them away in a drawer. "Harvey!" He yelled again before opening the door. He was wearing a fedora and a big coat, but an even bigger frown. "Boy, when I tell you to do something - you do it!" He growled, storming towards me and then grabbing my shirt.  
"Hey, Dad, get the hell off me!" I panicked, worried.  
"Dad, stop it!" Tommy yelled, barrelling into the room. He grabbed Dad and pulled him off me, then getting between us, protecting me. He was wearing a light brown jacket over a black shirt and a pair of dark pants.  
"You better watch yourself." Dad told him. "And you, you're gonna get in that damn mine and work an honest-to-God shift." He said to me, angrily. "He's gonna start pulling his weight."  
"I'll get more guys." Tommy argued. "Push comes to shove, I'll take his shifts, but Harvey's done, Dad." He continued. "I'm not gonna let him waste his life like..." That was enough to send my Dad storming off in rage. The moment he was gone, Tommy shut the bedroom door, then blocked it again with the desk. "Harvey, are you okay?" He asked, coming over and giving me a hug.  
"He scares me, Tommy." I told him, hugging him back.  
"It's okay, I'll protect you. I'll always protect you." Tommy promised.  
"Thank you. Thank you for being there for me." I whispered before he gave me a kiss.  
"Of course, Harvey. I love you." He said with a sweet smile.  
"I love you, too." I said before passionately kissing him.

(Tommy's POV)

I knew what Harvey wanted as his hands pushed my jacket off my shoulders, whilst kissing me passionately. I knew I certainly wanted him too. I began unbuttoning his shirt as our lips played together.  
"Shit, Harvey, you do have a great body." I whispered, running my hands over his abs.  
"You too, bro." Harvey said with a small smile, taking my black top and pulling it up over my head. "An amazing body." He whispered, checking me out. I crashed my lips against his and pushed him onto the bed, getting on top of him. I passionately kissed him as our bare bodies rubbed together. I missed this so much. Ever since we first fucked, it was like I had been craving my brother's body.  
"Oh fuck, Tommy..." Harvey whispered between kisses.  
"I'm taking these off." I muttered, unbuttoning his jeans.

(Harvey's POV)

I watched as my older brother pulled my jeans and boxers down my legs. I was already so hard, which Tommy seemed happy to see.  
"You really are the best little bro I could ask for." He smirked before leaning down and took my cock into his mouth. He pretty much swallowed the whole thing, maybe leaving half an inch, then began bobbing his head up and down on it.  
"Mmmmm Tommy..." I purred, gripping his hair and watching him slurp at the tip before swallowing as much as he could again. His warm wet mouth around my cock felt amazing as he drooled around it. After a couple minutes he went down to my balls and began gently sucking on them, making me whimper. I couldn't be too loud - I didn't want to alert our Dad.  
"I want you to fuck me." Tommy muttered, in between kisses on my balls.  
"W-What?" I stammered.  
"It's your turn. I wanna ride you." Tommy smirked.  
"Okay..." I said, feeling a bit nervous, before he kissed his way up my body until his lips landed on mine. We passionately made out again, hands running over each other, mine finding themselves going under my brother's jeans and briefs then squeezing at Tommy's perky ass. 

(Tommy's POV)

Feeling Harvey's naked body beneath me was turning me on so much as our tongues danced together. However, finally, he did seem to gain more confidence. He suddenly moved us around, so he was on top, but I was laying on my front. He grabbed the hem of my jeans and forced them down my legs along with my briefs, letting my ass be exposed.  
"Damn Tommy, that's such a sexy ass." Harvey muttered groping one of the cheeks.  
"Yeaaaaah, you like it Harv?" I smirked.  
"Fuck yeah." He said before spreading my cheeks. Then, within seconds, I felt his breath at my hole, before his tongue gave a like.  
"Shiiiit Harvey... That's right, eat me out..." I shuddered. He listened. Harvey was suddenly eating me out, hungrily, almost like an animal, licking and slurping at my hole.  
"Holy fuck, Harvey... That feels so hot... Yeaaaah..." I purred, gripping the pillows tightly as I felt his warm, wet tongue inside me.  
"I think you're tighter than Ambrose..." Harvey said into my ass, making me feel a weird sense of pride.  
"Fuck yeah, I am." I muttered. He continued eating me out and the noises alone were enough to make my cock leak precum onto the bed. "Shit, Harvey, I need you inside me right now." I pleaded.  
"Okay, bro, I gotcha." Harvey said, taking his face out from between the asscheeks. He spat on his cock as I placed a pillow beneath my hips, to raise my ass a bit.  
"Give it to me, Harv." I told him.  
"Okay, just tell me if you want me to stop." Harvey said before aiming his cock and beginning to push it inside me.

(Harvey's POV)

It took every fibre of control to not thrust everything I had into my older brother, as I felt his incredibly tight ass around my shaft as I went deeper and deeper. I looked down and watched as his face twitched into the other pillow and his back muscles flexed.  
"Y-You okay?" I asked, worried.  
"Don't-Dont stop." Tommy stammered. So, I continued until every inch was inside him. I couldn't believe how tight he was - definitely more than Ambrose. "F-Fuck me bro." Tommy told me. So. I slowly thrust back and forth, letting him get used to his first cock inside him.  
"Mmmm... You're really tight, Tommy... Fuck..." I groaned.  
"You feel nice and biiiig inside me, Harvey..." He moaned - I guess he was starting to enjoy it. So, I started picking up the pace. I thrust into him harder and watched as his fingers dug into the bed sheets.  
"Fuck yeaaah, Harvey... Keep going... Fuck my ass..." Tommy grunted, thrusting his ass back onto me. So I continued fucking him, going harder, making the bed rock. 

(Tommy's POV)

Oh my God, if I knew having a dick inside me felt this good I'd have been hooking up with guys a lot more! I was so happy that my first was Harvey, though. It just felt so much more right, even if it was so very wrong. Hearing him grunt with every thrust and feeling the bed shake was making my cock throb so much against the mattress under me. He leaned down and began kissing up my back.  
"I love you, Tommy..." He whispered when he reached my ear - I could feel the breath against my skin. Goosebumps ran over my skin.  
"I love you too, Harv." I said before we kissed. We sloppily made out as he tried to focus on his thrusts too - moaning into each other's mouths. He eventually broke off and pressed his forehead against my shoulder as he continued to fuck me. "Yeah, baby bro, it feels so fucking good... You're such an amazing brother..." I grunted. I knew I was gonna cum soon. My dick was completely untouched yet it was ready to unload all over Harvey's bed.  
"To-Tommy... I'm not gonna last much longer..." Harvey whimpered.  
"Me neither... Cum inside me... Do it, I want it..." I told him, thrusting my ass back into him again. Harvey leaned up straight so he could focus on his thrusts and began properly pounding into me, making me have to bite the pillow to stop me from moaning his name at the top of my voice.  
"Argh fuck! Oh my God, Tommy! Mmmmmmm..." Harvey blurted out, thankfully not too loud, as I felt the tip of his cock spasm and shoot into me, which was exactly what I needed to push me over the edge. My cock began unloading thick load after thick load onto the bed sheets below me, in which my little brother would be sleeping in.  
"Ohhhh fuck yeah, Harvey! Mmmmmm... Fuckkk..." I moaned, deeply. When we were both finished, Harvey pulled his cock out of me and then collapsed on top of me. Our sweaty bodies were panting away, as he laid on top of me.  
"You're so amazing, Tommy." Harvey finally said, giving my shoulder a kiss.  
"Harv, you have no idea how good it felt." I half laughed.  
"My ass still feels how good you felt, so I know, trust me." Harvey chuckled.  
"Speaking of... My turn next time." I smirked.  
"Can't wait."


	4. Witch Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Harvey’s on the phone to his girlfriend, Ambrose takes care of his morning wood.

(Harvey’s POV)

“Hey, you’re up early.”  
“I didn’t ever go to sleep, Harvey.” I was in bed, on the phone to Sabrina, who had called me early this morning. I was only wearing a white tank top and a pair of boxers.  
“What? Did you and your Aunt Hilda go out partying with a bunch of farmers?” I scoffed.  
“Not exactly. I hate it, here.” Sabrina sighed.  
“You hate the expo?” I asked. “Come home, then.” I suggested.  
“You idiot.” Ambrose, who was laying next to me in bed, complained. I was, in fact, in Ambrose’s bed - Sabrina’s cousin’s bed.  
“Shh!” I hissed, putting my hand over the phone, before continuing the conversation. Ambrose was wearing a pair of black briefs and dammit he looked amazing.  
“No. I can’t…” Sabrina said, meanwhile Ambrose hooked a finger around the hem of my boxers. “I have to see it through.” She said as her cousin pulled down my boxers.  
“Really? Man, I-I guess I didn’t realise how intense these expos were.” I said, trying to remain calm as Ambrose wrapped his fingers around my already semi-hard cock, moving lower on the bed, getting nice and close to it.  
“They are. But this is helping.” Sabrina said, as Ambrose wrapped his lips around the head of my shaft.  
“W-W-What?” I asked, trying to keep my attention to my girlfriend.  
“Hearing your voice.” Sabrina answered.  
“O-Oh yeah? It’s not even my sexy voice.” I half laughed as Ambrose went down to the base of my cock, swallowing it all. My nails were digging into the headboard of the bed.  
“Keep talking, Harvey Kinkle. Just… Just keep talking.” Sabrina said - which was perhaps the worst thing she could ask me to do right now! Meanwhile, Ambrose was starting to bob his head up and down my cock, hungrily.  
“O-Okay, well… Um… Have you met anyone nice?” I asked, using my other hand to grip Ambrose’s hair.  
“There’s a couple of girls who are total bitches…” Sabrina began as I rolled my head back and focused on the warm, wet cavern swallowing my shaft.  
“Oh really?” I responded, trying to sound like I was still interested.  
“Yeah. How’s Roz and Suzie?” She asked.  
“Oh, they’re doing um… Okay.” I said, feeling Ambrose’s tongue swirl around the tip. Fuck, it felt so good! I was such an asshole for doing this, but I really didn’t want Ambrose to stop.  
“And Tommy?”  
“Tommy is awesome!” I smirked, thinking about how he would suck my cock too.  
“Oh, really?” Sabrina half laughed.  
“Oh- Yeah, he just… He helped me out with my Dad.” I said, realising I was still supposed to be having a conversation as Ambrose deepthroated me.  
“Your Dad was being a jerk again?” Sabrina sighed.  
“Y-Yeah… Don’t worry, he sorted it out…” I said as Ambrose’s hands ran up beneath my tank and felt up my chest.  
“Good. Have you been drawing?” She asked. Shit, when was this conversation ending?!  
“N-Not really… Been kinda busy…” I said when Ambrose began slurping at my dick.  
“What was that? Is someone else in there with you?” Sabrina frowned.  
“I-It’s my brother. He’s having soup.” I lied. “Keep it down.” I told Ambrose, pretending to be talking to Tommy.  
“Tell him I say hey.” Sabrina chuckled, meanwhile Ambrose was beginning to suck on my balls, gently.  
“Yeah, will do. I-I hope you sleep better tonight.” I stammered before biting my lip to stop myself from moaning.  
“I doubt I will, but thank you. Did you sleep well?” She asked. I thought about how I was balls deep in Ambrose at 3 in the morning.  
“Sorta?” I answered, feeling my nipples be pinched.  
“You sound a little off, are you okay?” Sabrina asked as Ambrose went down on my cock again.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, I just… Miss you a lot.” I told her, however I was feeling my climax approaching.  
“I miss you too. Oh, I gotta go, but I’ll talk to you soon.” Sabrina told me.  
“Okay, babe. Talk to you soon.” I nodded. Finally!  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too.” I said before we hung up.  
“Fucking finally-“ Ambrose went to say but I gripped his hair and forced his mouth back around my dick.  
“You are such an asshole!” I growled before thrusting into his throat, desperate to cum. Ambrose smiled around my cock as I fucked his mouth. “Shit, I’m gonna cum! Oh fuck! Ohhh fuck!” I moaned before finally unloading deep into Ambrose’s mouth. Like the fucking expert he was, my girlfriend’s cousin swallowed every drop. “Oh fuck yeah, Ambrose… It’s so good…” I groaned, relaxing my hips on the bed. Ambrose slipped my cock out of his mouth and wiped the saliva off his lips with the back of his hand.  
“I will never get sick of your cock, Harvey.” Ambrose smirked, moving up my body to peck my lips. “You didn’t make her suspicious then?” He asked.  
“Don’t think so.” I half laughed.  
“Mmmm, you’re good at being naughty.” Ambrose said before kissing me again, more passionately. Our lips danced together as he laid ontop of me.  
“C-Can you sneak me out without your aunts spotting me?” I asked.  
“Easy.” Ambrose winked.


	5. Dreams In A Witch House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrose shows Harvey his dirty talk skills over a video chat.

(Ambrose's POV)

"Harvey, what's going on, man?" I smiled as I answered the video call on my laptop. I was only wearing my gown and a pair of maroon briefs, sat at my desk. On my screen I could see him in bed but only from the chest upwards. He was definitely shirtless and possibly naked.   
"Well I'm home alone and... I was thinking about you." Harvey admitted.   
"Oh?" I smirked, having an idea of what he meant. "Not calling your girlfriend, Harv? You know she's only downstairs."   
"She won't do what you do." Harvey admitted.  
"Mmm you're so naughty..." I smirked before standing up and letting my dressing gown fall to the floor.   
"Fuck... I love your body." Harvey muttered before pushing, what I assume was his laptop, back a bit, so I could see him at a side angle. He was indeed naked and soon took his hardening cock into his hand.   
"Mmm baby. You know how much I love that dick." I said, backing my chair up a bit so he could see me remove my briefs, letting my own semi hard cock free.  
"You turn me on so much." Harvey said as we both started stroking our cocks.   
"More than my cousin?" I smirked.  
"Fuck yes." Harvey nodded. We watched each other, listening to each other's breathing get heavier. "Tell me what you wanna do to me." Harvey told me.  
"I want to pin you down on that bed of yours. I wanna grind my hips against yours as we make out." I smirked.  
"Oh fuck, I'd love that so much." Harvey muttered.   
"Yeah, I wanna kiss you so hard your lips swell. That would be so hot. I'd bite down on them and make you whimper my name." I said, overcome with lust. If I wasn't on house arrest I'd be running to his house right now.   
"Oh yeah, Ambrose." Harvey muttered.  
"Say my name again." I instructed him.  
"Mmm Ambrose." He obeyed. "Keep talking dirty, Ambrose."  
"I want to bite your milky white skin. Mark you as mine on your neck, so everyone, even your girlfriend can see what a slut you are." I smirked. I watched as Harvey spat on his hand to use as lube for his shaft. I could hear the noise and hail Satan, it was like music to my ears.   
"Fuck yeah... Shit, I wish that could happen..." Harvey whimpered.  
"I'd continue kissing my way down your body. Biting at your flesh, playing with your nipples and licking your abs. Fuck, lemme lick that trail again." I said in a deep, lustful voice.   
"Holy shit Ambrose, you're so hot." Harvey groaned.   
"You should see what I'm seeing." I said, wanting to step into the screen and ride his beautiful cock. "I want to take that cock into my mouth. I want to choke on it, deepthroat it and make you feel amazing. I want to drool around the meaty cock as you fuck my throat. Make me your bitch." I continued.   
"Fucking hell, Ambrose..." Harvey said, as we watched each other stroke our cocks.  
"Yeah I wanna taste your precum while you grip my hair. Maybe I'll suck your balls too because your voice always cracks when I do." I went on. "Then, when you're nice and wet, I wanna fucking slam my ass down on your cock." I smirked.  
"Fuck yeah. Shit, I wanna fuck your ass so bad. Can I see it?" Harvey asked.  
"Of course." I smirked before standing up, turning around and bending over, giving him a nice view of my asshole. I could hear his fapping getting faster.  
"Shit, I'm gonna cum!" Harvey groaned.  
"Do it! Cum to the sight of my ass! Yeaaaah!" I growled, stroking my own cock and looking over my shoulder and watching him.  
"Oh fuck! Mmm fuck! Arrrrgh yeaaaaah!" His voice moaned loudly, cracking slightly. I watched as he shot thick loads all over his sexy abs. Just as I felt myself about to cum, I suddenly heard a loud shriek coming from upstairs.  
"QUICKLY! DOWNSTAIRS!" I heard Zelda yell. It sounded bad.   
"Shit, Harvey, I've gotta go." I told him, turning around.  
"But... I didn't get you off?" Harvey frowned.  
"You want your girlfriend to walk in on that?" I questioned.  
"Never mind." Harvey nodded.  
"G'night." I said before shutting the laptop. I hurriedly got dressed before bolting out my room to meet the ladies of the household.


	6. An Exorcism in Greendale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One moment you're being visited by a demon, the next you're being fucked by your brother. That's just how it goes in Greendale...

(Harvey’s POV)

I was drawing before going to bed, using what I had seen today as inspiration. I had met Suzie’s Uncle Jesse, who was like a possessed maniac. Apparently he had ‘seen something in the mines’ like myself, but it seems to have drastically affected him. I was wearing a blue and white crop top and chequered pyjama bottoms, whilst listening to music. I lowered my pad of paper slightly, before noticing somebody was in the chair at my desk. I jumped, throwing my headphones off and backing up against my bed’s headboard. It was Suzie’s uncle, but his face was looking really grotesque and disgusting. His neck snapped as his head moved to look at me, eyes wide and crazy looking, then span in the chair to face me properly.   
“You are gutless, boy. Your soul is filled with fear, and you will die for it!” Jesse said in a very deep voice, sounding almost demonic.  
“What’re you still doing awake?” Tommy said, now standing at my doorway. My eyes darted to him, then back to my desk, which now had an empty chair in front of it.   
“U-Urr..” I panted, breathing heavily, thoroughly freaked out.   
“You okay?” Tommy asked, shutting the door behind him. He was just wearing a black jumper and a pair of dark blue pyjama bottoms. “Dad’ll be pissed if he sees you’re up at this hour.”   
“Yeah, I, urr.. It’s-It’s nothing.” I stammered.   
“In that case…” Tommy then took the corners of his shirt and lifted it up over his head. “Let’s have fun, nerd.” He said before crawling on my bed towards me. My eyes went back to the chair, nervously. Was it a ghost? Was the demon trying to contact me? “Hey, you sure you're okay?” Tommy asked, concerned, cupping my face and forcing me to look into his face.  
“Y-Yeah… It's just been a weird day.” I said, keeping it vague.  
“Well, I'm here now. I'll look after you.” He promised before leaning in and kissing me. I did feel a wave of safety as Tommy pulled me on top of him, holding me close in his strong, bare arms. I really believed him when he said that… I really felt protected because of him. I was grinding my crotch into his as our tongues passionately explored each other’s mouths.   
“I-I need you to fuck me, bro...” I muttered between kisses.   
“Anything you want, little bro.” Tommy whispered before groping my ass.

(Tommy’s POV)

I wasn't sure what was wrong with Harvey, but he seemed kinda shaken up. Though, the more we kissed, the calmer he got. My hands were all over his body - going up beneath his crop top and feeling his muscular back. God I loved him in the crop top. Before we would fuck I'd drool as he wore it around the house when Dad wasn't home. Soon, Harvey began kissing his way down my body, soon taking one of my nipples into his hot mouth and sucking on them gently.   
“Thaaaat’s it, Harvey… Thats hot…” I purred was he looked up at me with his deep, brown, innocent eyes. He gripped the waistband of my pants and soon pulled them down, letting my hard cock free.   
“Fuck, I needed this…” Harvey said before taking it into his mouth. I let out a sigh of relief.  
“Yeah, Harvey, me too…” I said, rolling my head back and letting him get to work. His wet mouth went up and down, up and down, slurping and swirling his tongue around the tip. He was becoming quite the expert as we were doing this pretty much every chance we could get. “Harvey, that feels fucking great, baby… I'm so glad we started doing this…” I groaned.  
“Me too… I love you so much.” Harvey said, coming off my cock.  
“Oh, Harv, I love you too.” I said before pulling him up my body and into another kiss. 

 

(Harvey’s POV)

I was pretty confident when saying I loved kissing my brother more than the actual sex. It was always so real and genuine from him, even if his hands were groping my ass under my pyjamas the whole time. I broke off and went to pull my crop top off, when he stopped me.  
“Wait, wait, wait… Would you mind keeping it on?” Tommy asked me, taking me by surprise.  
“Really? Why?” I frowned.  
“Because it's such a turn on for me. Don't get me wrong, I love it when you're completely shirtless as well, but there's something so hot about this, too.” Tommy admitted.  
“Huh… Sure, whatever you want.” I half laughed before kissing him again. As we made out, Tommy’s finger was gently massaging my hole, teasingly, which just made me moan into his mouth.   
“Fuck, Tommy, I want you so bad…” I whimpered before going down to kiss his neck.  
“Yeah, you want me to fuck you, baby?” He said, pulling his hand out of my pants, only to stick a finger in his mouth, so he could put the hand back and begin inserting the wet digit into my hole.   
“Mmm fuck yeah… There's nothing I want more…” I moaned, pathetically, feeling him go deeper and deeper.   
“Me too, Harvey… I can't wait to be inside you again…” Tommy whispered into my ear, sending a chill down my spine. Then suddenly, he flipped us over so that he was on top and went back to kissing me. Then, he gripped my pyjama bottoms and pulled them straight off my legs.

(Tommy’s POV)

I looked down at my almost naked little brother, watching his hard cock twitch as it was finally free. It was tempting to just start riding him right there and then - but Harvey wanted me to fuck him so that's what I was going to do. I leaned down and decided to go straight for the balls, gently sucking on them.  
“Oh fuck, Tommy… Mmm that's hot…” Harvey whimpered as I tasted his sweat. Once I felt I was done, I gave one long lick up the underside of Harvey’s shaft. “Jesus, you're amazing…” He shuddered.   
“Turn over for me, little bro.” I instructed him. So, Harvey obediently rolled over, so his round butt was right below my face.  
“Shit, Harvey… You have the best ass in Greendale.” I whispered, giving it some kisses.  
“You have the best cock in Greendale…” Harvey flirted.   
“Better than Ambrose?” I asked.  
“Fuck yeah.” Harvey nodded. I spread his ass cheeks before diving straight into his hole - wanting to show my gratitude. “Holy shit Tommy!” He gasped as I hungrily began devouring his ass, forcing my tongue deep into it. Harvey whimpered and moaned into the pillow as I noisily licked him out. “Fuck you're so deep…” He breathed as my hands squeezed his fleshy cheeks. He tasted so good - I could eat his ass for hours if my cock wasn't so desperate for something else.   
“Fuck, you ready for me to fuck you, bro?” I asked, pulling my face out of his tight ass.   
“Fuck yeah…” Harvey nodded.  
“Roll over, then.”

(Harvey’s POV)

I rolled onto my back before Tommy crashed his lips against mine again. His mouth tasted of my ass, which only turned me on more. Then soon, Tommy broke off so he could lift my feet up onto his ankles, getting a good look at me.  
“Wow, Harvey. You make me feel like the luckiest big brother ever.” He said, before spitting onto his hand and using it as lube for his cock.   
“No, I'm the lucky one.” I said, though blushing.  
“I dunno about that. This is only happening because of you.” Tommy pointed out as he aimed his cock between my cheeks.   
“How about we’re both the lucky ones.” I chuckled.  
“Sounds good. Now, you ready for us to have totally taboo, secret, hardcore gay sex?” Tommy smirked.   
“So ready.” I half laughed. Slowly, Tommy began pushing his cock into me, getting deeper and deeper. My fingers dug into the bed sheets as I let out a hiss, feeling the normal pain as he filled me up.   
“It's okay, bro, you're doing good.” Tommy whispered, reassuringly.  
“I always forget how big you are…” I muttered feeling him go further and further inside me, till he was balls deep.  
“I-I always forget how tight you are…” Tommy stammered. Soon, my older brother began thrusting back and forth, gently, letting me get used to it. “Fuck, Harvey…” He muttered, looking down at me.  
“H-Harder, Tommy…” I whimpered, feeling the pleasure sink in.   
“Fuck yeah, baby.” Tommy said before picking up the pace of his hips.   
“Oh yeah! Fuck, it feels so good, Tommy!” I moaned, looking up at his beautifully muscular body in the dim lighting as it thrusted into me.   
“Mmmm yeah, Harvey… Your ass feels so fucking good.” Tommy grunted, his balls slapping against my skin as his cock hit by prostate.  
“Urgh, you're so hot, Tommy..” 

(Tommy’s POV)

Harvey was so hot as he moaned my name as I thrusted into his tight, warm and wet ass. The way his crop top had scrunched up a bit, showing off one of his nipples turned me on so much. It felt so good as I fucked him. We were making the bed wobble and knock into the wall as we both tried to keep our moans fairly quiet - in case Dad heard us. Though it was more likely he was passed out drunk in the living room.   
“Fuck yeah, Harv… You turn me on so much…” I grunted, groping one of his pecs half-through the crop top.  
“Oh, fuck! Same! I love you and your body so much!” Harvey whimpered, stroking his cock.   
“Mmmm Harvey…” I said before leaning down and kissing my sibling. His legs wrapped around my waist as we sloppily kissed, trying to focus on both our lips and my hips at the same time. We moaned into each other's mouths as our sweaty bodies fucked. Harvey’s nails were almost clawing at my back from the intense fucking, probably enough to leave marks that will last for a few days. It was all too much for the both of us.   
“T-Tommy… I'm gonna cum…” Harvey whimpered between kisses. So I took his cock into my hand and began stroking him off, hard and fast.   
“Me too Harvey… Let's cum together…” I grunted into his mouth.   
“Oh fuck… Oh fuckkkk… OH FUCK!” Harvey moaned in a mess, arching his back into me as I watched him unload all over himself and the crop top in delicious cum.   
“Fuck, Harvey… That's so hot…” I muttered, feeling my climax quickly approaching. After a few more thrusts, I was done for. “Oh fuck yeah, Harvey! Hoooooly shit! Mmmm yeah, take it…” I groaned as I flooded his ass with my cum, yet again. 

 

(Harvey’s POV)

Tommy gently pulled out of me, before crashing into the bed next to me. We both laid there, panting after the intense sex. I was still recovering when Tommy’s finger began scooping up my cum, off my body, and licking it off his digits.   
“Shit, that tastes so good…” He smirked before leaning down and simply using his tongue, even on my crop top.   
“Can I take this off now?” I chuckled.  
“Fine.” Tommy sighed. So, I pulled it over my head and threw it away. “Mmmm so hot…” My brother smirked before kissing at my chest. “I love you so much.” He whispered.  
“I love you too, Tommy.” I blushed.  
“I mean it. I'm always going to protect you.” Tommy promised, before moving up my body so we could look into each other’s eyes.  
“Tommy…”  
“I will. For as long as I live, I'll always protect you.” Tommy said before leaning in and giving me the most passionate, caring kiss yet.


End file.
